Ice Rose
by Sesshomaru's
Summary: An icy storm brings two people together, but can they stay together? Oneshot KagSessh


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah, blah, blah you get the idea.

Authors Note: Alrighty well this is the first fanfiction I have written in a really, really, really long time. I know there is a lot of OOC but eh the story isn't completely finished yet, at least as far as how I want it to look. There is still a lot of editing I want to do to it, make it longer and explain some things but for right now I believe this version will do nicely. If you have any suggestions please let me know and I will happily consider them.

Ice Rose

Snow had fallen the night before covering the roses with a light frost. Sesshoumaru came outside to see a lovely young woman sitting on the frozen ground, in his front garden, looking at the roses. From what he could see of her she had long jet-black hair, and pale skin

" Lady what are you doing out here in the cold? What is your name?"

When she turned around to answer he saw shockingly ice blue eyes.

" My name is Kagome. And I'm just sitting here looking at the roses. Aren't they beautiful with the ice covering them?"

" Yes they are beautiful but they won't be for long. Won't you come inside and warm up."

"Yes thank you."

Kagome stood up and he could see she was a much shorter than him, her head barely reaching his shoulder. She was wearing a long white dress with a light blue bodice. When they were inside Sesshomaru went to the kitchen to make some tea. When he came out she was tending the fire.

"Here you go this should warm you up a bit. Where do you come from? I have never seen you around here before."

" I don't have a home. I'm a wander and last night I got lost when the snow covered every thing."

"Hmm I haven't heard of that race in a while, I thought your people were all gone. Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you. If you don't mind I think I will stay for a while. I am very tired of going from place to place."

Kagome stayed for a year and in that time Sesshomaru fell in love with her. She noticed the change in him but decided to ignore it.

" Sesshomaru, I think I will leave soon."

"No you can't, I…love you. Please stay here and be my wife."

"Sesshomaru I would love to but I'm not human."

"That doesn't matter to me, I'm sure you've noticed I am not human either."

" Yes I noticed you are a dog demon, but do you remember the first day we met I told you I had gotten lost when the snow covered everything white."

"Yes, what of it?"

" I lied. I am the last of the ice demons, my family had been murdered by an unknown demon, and I decided to set out after him to get my revenge. I created that storm because I had no luck in finding any clues to his whereabouts and walked around until it stopped. I just happened to be at your house when it stopped. If you don't believe me look at me closely."

So Sesshomaru looked closer and before he almost gave up looking she changed slightly. She grew a little taller her head only reaching his chin, her skin was white with a little blue shimmer, and it was cold as ice, her lips where as full as they had always been but they were blue almost like she had been in the snow for some time. Her ears where elfin and her delicate hands now sported deadly claws at the end of each finger

"So you really are an ice demon?"

"Yes, so do you see why you can't love me?"

"No and I still love you. You know I do. Just stay with me until you are proven right, when I no longer love you."

"Very well, but as soon as I sense you no longer love me I will leave."

So she stayed with him. Before Sesshoumaru left to look after his lands in the mornings he would tell her he loved her, and she would reply 'But for how much longer'. Two years after they had been married Kagome gave birth to a little girl they named her Snow.

500 years latter Sesshoumaru was on his deathbed. He and Kagome had 11 girls and 8 boys. They had 40 grandchildren with three on the way, 12 great-grandchildren, and one great great-grandchild. Kagome could feel that Sesshomaru was going to die soon so she never left his side.

With his last breath Sesshomaru told her he had loved her in life and now he would love her in death. Before he died Kagome leaned down and whispered in his ear, I was wrong you have loved me like no man could and I love you more than I could have loved anyone for that. When she sat up Sesshoumaru had a smile on his face with his eyes closed no longer breathing, he had died and was at peace to always watch over his family.


End file.
